Agent Sasha
Agent Sasha is the representative of the USSR in Tropico 4. She often asks the presidente to gather resources for the USSR in order to build secret weapons. While the US representative Ambassador Crane stays in a guest room in the palace, Sasha conducts her operations from a secret bunker in Russia and only ever visits when Tropico has high relations with the USSR. It's likely that "Sasha" is a pseudonym, as Penultimo mentions. Involvement Tropico 4 Fearing an imminent war that Tropico is unprepared for in Crisis, General Rodriguez asks to set up an armory. If the presidente accepts USSR help in setting up an armory, Agent Sasha will say that the Soviet army will send two generals to man the armory once its completed. Once the armory is built, Penultimo says that Tropico needs guard stations. If the presidente accepts USSR help, Sasha will send the schematics for the AK-47 when the stations are finished to increase the price of Tropican-made weapons by 10%. After the stations are built, Tropico needs an army of 20 soldiers. If USSR help is sought, Sasha will agree to have the army trained by Soviet military experts once its ready, increasing the skill level of all the soldiers. She later offers to send 3 Soviet generals to the island if Tropico builds an army base for them. Once the army is ready, Tropico will begin transitioning into a nuclear power. If USSR help is sought for this, Agent Sasha will halve the cost of uranium that's sold to Tropico. Once Tropico becomes a European colony in Independence Day, Penultimo will put the presidente in contact with Agent Sasha to organize its independence. Sasha will begin planning a revolution, but says the island first needs factory workers to form a proletariat. After the presidente - at Penultimo's suggestion - attempts to further development by producing 300 megawatts of electricity, Sasha mocks the attempt and, saying that Soviet power is the key, asks that the island's ministry become a People's Committee. Once done, Sasha will report that the USSR has denounced the exploitation of the island by the "imperialist powers" of the US and EU. After the uprising between revolutionaries and colonialists, Sasha will report that the USSR has announced its recognition of the island as an independent nation ruled by the presidente to the UN. After the presidente learns that Nick Richards was plotting against him the whole time and begins bargaining with the USSR on evidence against him in The Clandestine War, Agent Sasha explains that the Soviets want Tropico's help in dealing with America's three best and most elusive spies and asks that Tropico have it's own ring of spies on hand. Once everything is set up, she begins passing along information on how to discover the three spies, including the radio frequency for one of the spy's contacts, a rum-loving informant who knows about another spy, and information on the paranoid delusions of the last spy. With the spies out of the way, the USSR has one last task for Tropico; testing out social reforms for them. This is done in Perestroika, where Agent Sasha presents the presidente with various policies to test, such as freedom of speech and free markets. However, even as she asks for such things to be implemented, she remains highly critical of them for being "capitalist." She also doesn't seem to fully comprehend them, such as when she suggests that the presidente retain full control over the media even after hiring journalists to promote free speech. She's much more interested in the USSR's side project; developing Tropico into a popular resort for the common Soviet worker. Once the perestroika programs have been tested, Agent Sasha is ready to give the presidente the incriminating tape of Nick Richards, only to find it missing. Although there's two suspects/leads in the case, both of them require large amounts of Tropican food and cigars before they talk. Once the products have been delivered, the tape will be found and Agent Sasha will report that the thief has been sentenced to 20 years in a Siberian gulag. Tropico 4: Modern Times Once Penultimo is freed after being abducted and replaced by a clone in The Truth is Out There, he claims that he overheard a phone conversation between his clone and USSR officals, who ordered both a virus attack on Tropico and his own kidnapping. In revenge, he asks that a rum distillery be built and arsenic-laced rum be shipped to the USSR government. Agent Sasha intervenes, pointing out that all alcohol sent to USSR officials is "tested" by the cadets making the delivery. With the Soviets now angry at the attempted poisoning, she asks that the island have 2 luxury hotels to help calm the officials down with a vacation. In Countdown to Oblivion, Agent Sasha warns the presidente about General Igor Fedorov, an ex-KGB officer who she believes is plotting to cause an international incident. She asks for the presidente to gain the general's trust in order to get close enough to discover and thwart his plans. To make it easier for the presidente, she offers to pass along a large bribe to a USSR bureaucrat. Once the presidente learns of the general's plans to invade Alaska, thinking the Conclave is based there, Sasha calls him a "delusional, xenophobic megalomaniac" and asks that the presidente work to delay the invasion. To this end, she suggests producing and exporting rum to the USSR to keep the soldiers drunk. She also "discusses" plans to sabotage the invasion with Miss Pineapple. Though supportive, Agent Sasha remains silent when Tropico joins the global War on Terror. However, if Tropico obtains a couple clues to the identity of the terrorist commander yet doesn't detain someone (whether they're the right criminal or not), Sasha will report that the USSR has cut all foreign aid to Tropico over its perceived lack of effort. Allies *President of Tropico *Miss Pineapple *Penultimo Enemies *Igor Fedorov Appearances *Tropico 4 **Tropico 4: Modern Times Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Russian Category:Alive Category:Blonde Hair Category:Tropico 4 Characters Category:Tropico Characters Category:Tropico 4: Modern Times Category:Agents